


More Than Okay

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Saul find their way around their baggage, toward their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Okay

There were a lot of things going through Bill's mind when Saul Tigh kissed him. Was he ready to date after the divorce? Was he even worth dating at all? 

He pulled back. "I'm sorry." 

"No, no." Saul stepped back, brushing his hands on his coveralls. " _I'm_ sorry. I guess I… I guess I just misread something." 

"No!" said Bill sharply. "You didn't. I want this. I just… don't know how to go about it."

Saul frowned. "You mean with a guy?"

"No, it's not that." Bill took a step back, running a hand through his hair. They were by one of the observation portals and he stared out into the starry black as he spoke. "I want to be with you. I'm just not sure I'm ready for a relationship. Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah, it does." Saul looked at him, hazel eyes serious with warmth. "We can take it slow. I don't mind waiting." 

And for that, Bill could have kissed him.

**

Having resolved not to go any further had the effect of making Bill even more desperate. He kept an eye on Saul, staring at him in the shower, in the gym. Saul was quite the boxer and that provided a great opportunity for Bill to stare—watching Saul work out with the bag while Bill was doing sit-ups (a shirtless Saul provided incentive to make it each time), cheering him on while he sparred. 

Everything Saul did was enormously sexy, even when he got grease in his hair, which he tended to do because he'd get so absorbed in his work he'd run his fingers through it without thinking. Saul's mind was sexy, too, the way he could get inside a machine and figure out what was wrong with it. Bill liked to watch him work and not just because of his ass. 

"We're supposed to get into Gaoth next week," Saul said, from under the instrument panel. "You want to do something? And I don't mean a date if you're not up to that. Just hang out." 

"Sure." That sounded good—he did like Saul and he wanted to spend time with him. 

On Friday, they headed out, taking the subway away from the docklands. Saul was from Aerilon and knew the area. 

There was a lot he didn't know about Saul's past, Bill thought, as he studied him out of the corner of his eye. Yet another reason to take it slow, get to know each other.

Bill had thought that maybe "going out as friends" would mean a bar, but they had dinner in a real restaurant. 

"I thought this would be a nice treat," Saul said. "Been a while since I had… since I had a real date." He looked embarrassed and Bill tried to picture him on a real date. Even now, his tie was crooked and his hair was sticking up in back. 

Bill thought it was adorable. 

The conversation started out about work and slowly drifted to the past. They touched on the war, and Bill could see there was something underneath the surface. 

It didn't come out until they were headed back. They left the restaurant and walked slowly to the station, letting themselves get lost in the chaotic cacophony of the city at night.

"Feels weird," Saul said suddenly. "To come back."

"Been away a long time?" 

Saul rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Ran away. I was fifteen." 

Bill felt his stomach drop. "Ran away?" 

"Yeah." Saul smirked. "See, my mom died in the mines, so it was just Dad and me after that. He didn't like me much. When the war broke out, I split. Lied about my age and wound up on _Brenik_." 

Bill's mouth went dry. "You were on _Brenik_? You were fifteen and on _Brenik_?" He'd thought everyone on _Brenik_ had been killed when the Cylons boarded. 

"Yup." His face was in shadow now. "I remember when they found me, after. They couldn't get me to let go of the gun." 

They stood like that for a moment, letting the crowd flow around them.

"I'm sorry," Bill said quietly. 

"Aw, don't be. You fought in the war, too, didn't you?" 

"Yeah," Bill said. He didn't tell Saul that it had only been for a few months before the armistice. Gingerly, he slipped his hand into Saul's. "Listen, I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. Let's go somewhere else." 

They stopped for ice cream, and the conversation was light—books, movies, music. He was learning a lot about Saul, getting more attracted to him by the minute. Those hands could do more than strip an engine—they could strum a guitar or cup Bill's face just so for a kiss that tasted of chocolate. 

He was still recovering from CarolAnne, from thinking he didn't deserve to be happy. But that was just what she'd said to cut him down. It wasn't true. If it was true, Saul wouldn't be kissing his way up Bill's thighs to take him in his hot, eager mouth as he stared up at the stained motel ceiling. 

Saul was talented, and kept stopping to ask what Bill wanted. A tight seal, a hard suck, and he was seeing stars, his hips lifting off the lumpy mattress. 

"How was that?" Saul asked, leaning over him, eyes bright. 

"That was good," Bill murmured, tugging him down for a kiss. "But now it's your turn." He brushed his fingertips over Saul's cheek. "I want you to frak me, Saul." 

"You sure?" He looked so sexy then, face flushed, red hair hanging down beside his face as he leaned over Bill.

"Positive." Bill shifted his hips to prove his point. He'd caught a glimpse of Saul's cock in the shower and he definitely wanted _that_ inside him. 

He shouldn't have been surprised Saul had brought lube, he reflected. He was pleased he'd anticipated tonight ending like this. It was the exact push he'd needed to stop overthinking everything. 

"Thanks," he told Saul as he curled up against him, head on his chest.

"Er, you're welcome."

Bill sat up and kissed him. "I mean it. I needed this." 

Saul's hand traveled up Bill's back. He loved that, the way Saul touched him. He could very much get used to that. 

"Anytime," Saul said. Then, he added, "Are we, uh, okay?"

Bill lay back down, tucked in Saul's embrace. "We're more than okay."


End file.
